Ukuni Woods
'''Ukuni Woods '''is a woodland region in the Pride Lands. Appearance The Ukuni Woods is a large area of woodland near the end of the Pride Lands. There are many acacia trees spread out here, along with the occasional thorn bush. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Thurston mentions the Ukuni Woods when asking where Flat Ridge Rock is located. The Rise of Makuu The Lion Guard enter Ukuni Woods having heard the panicked cries of an animal in danger. Once they get close enough, Ono is disappointed to see that it is, in fact, a Hyrax stuck inside a thorn bush. Bunga attempts to get him out, though Fuli reminds him that he would be dragging him through the bush and hurting him in the process. Bunga suggests Kion uses the Roar, though Fuli reminds him that the hyrax will get injured in the process. Kion points out that they can just pull the thorns aside, to which Bunga gets started. As Bunga holds the thorns back, Fuli rushes in and takes him out. The hyrax is very attached to a snakeskin as pointed out by Fuli, to which Ono explains that he's doing it to mask his own scent with the snakeskin so that he can avoid being detected by other snakes. However, Ushari is right behind him and promptly puts him in his mouth. Bunga rescues the hyrax and throws Ushari away, and Beshte dodges the throw. Hyrax hugs his savior. However, hyrax is immediately put off by Bunga's scent and runs away screeching. Despite this, Bunga takes it as a compliment. Beshte meanwhile is covered in flowers, which have caused him to become sticky, much to Ono's worry. As Beshte mentions that he needs a bath, Ono points out that Bunga could use one too. The team leave Ukuni Woods and move on to Big Springs. Can't Wait to be Queen Ukuni Woods is briefly mentioned by Ono as part of his morning report. According to him, the area is all clear. The Trouble With Galagos When Shingo becomes trapped in a tree, the Lion Guard rushes over to save him. Shingo explains that he wanted to reach the last leaves on the acacia tree since they were so delicious but also manages to get his tongue stuck as well. Bunga leaps onto the tree via Kion's command and frees his tongue and his body. Shingo then wanders off to another tree nearby, sighting more leaves for him to feast upon. The Zebra Mastermind Ono notices that a dust devil is heading towards the woods. Beshte remembers that the hyraxes live there and turns out that there were two hyraxes fighting over a granadilla. The dust devil moves the hyraxes off their tree and Bunga and Beshte catch them. The Hyena Resistance The Army of Scar try to attack the woods with Reirei's Pack and mentioned by Reirei in the lead. However, they get stopped by the Lion Guard and Hyena Resistance. Fire from the Sky Anga is seen flying over Ukuni Woods when she spots the Lion Guard, who needs her help to find out the cause of the Burning Sticks that are falling from the skies above them where Ono can't fly high enough to see. Residents *Pim *Pim's Group Visitors * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Ushari * Shingo * Thurston * Thurston's Herd * Cheezi * Chungu * Anga Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Forests